The invention relates to a module interface for an electronic module.
Electronic modules of the type under discussion can generally constitute devices for safety and automation technology; they can, in particular, be designed as safety switches.
Electronic modules of that kind can be aggregated into module arrangements; they will then form safety systems, for instance locking safety systems. One system of this type is the MGB safety system of the company Euchner, for example. This safety system ensures that movable, separating protective equipment is reliably kept closed, in particular protective doors, and that access is consequently secure to fenced-in, hazardous areas that are critical for safety.
This locking safety system is comprised of a locking module that is arranged on a handle module. These modules serve to reliably keep the protective door closed. The door handle of the handle module can be held in the closed position via spring force and unlocked via magnetic force. Alternatively, the door handle can be held in the closed position via magnetic force and unlocked via spring force.
The locking safety system has, moreover, a control module and a bus module in the form of functional modules that can be connected to the locking module. The control module has a control unit with several buttons and knobs. The bus module serves to connect the locking safety system to an external bus system.
The individual modules are connected via connection modules such as plugs and sockets; flat-ribbon cables that go into the individual modules run out of the connection modules.
A major drawback of safety systems of that kind is that their configuration cannot be changed or can only be changed to a limited extent, in particular because of the tightly predefined interfaces in the form of connection modules. An adaptation to different application or usage conditions is consequently only possible to a limited extent.